Free Mass Effect story idea's for anyone willing to write them
by UNHOLY LIGHT
Summary: A collection of mass effect story idea's that I don't have the skill to write myself so these idea's are free for anyone to take as their own. Just contact me so i can put your name on the idea you want so others can check it out. Based on several reviews I have to to make it clear that I don't have the skills to write any of these stories but they're good idea's so I put them here
1. Chapter 1

In 2025 the Humans discovered the lost city Atlantis and discover Prothean Tech in it that propels them centuries ahead so that they reach mars in 2041 and discover the cache on mars in the year 2051 the advancement of their tech reaches the point that it's equal to the protheans in the year 2150 (mostly from the perfectly intact tech in Atlantis including particle rifles


	2. Chapter 2

In this AU Shepard the hero of the galaxy is the creation of a rouge scientist who took Krogen and asari dna and spliced several genetic sequences into human dna to create a human who could heal like the krogen and be a powerful biotic like the asari and the baby Shepard is taken and adopted by an alliance marine who's child recently died


	3. Chapter 3

in this AU of mass effect humans evolved to stand at 6'5" for males and 6'3" for females on average also they can live for 300 years their bones are 5 times stronger and their ribs evolved to completely fuse giving them a solid bone plate between their skin and vital organs in their chest their muscles are 3 times denser they also have a membrane on their eye's that passively absorbs moisture so they can go indefinitely without having to blink if in a moist environment and they have a fourth layer to their skin that's thicker and more durable making their skin twice as thick as ours and 4 times more durable


	4. Chapter 4

in this AU of mass effect Humans didn't have the crusades nor did the church suppress science so in the year 1956 humans learned how to splice animal genes into them making it so they can do their chosen professions better like getting gills added to them for underwater work or like the water bear survive just about any environment but the human genome can only survive having 3 animal traits grafted (like claws or night vision) or for a single animal to be completely grafted (giving them every trait of that animal added to them basically making them half that animal)


	5. Chapter 5

in this au neanderthals and homo sapiens went extinct together and a different species evolved in their stead Homo Majorem they stand at 6'7" for males and 6'4" for females they live for 200 years have 6 fingers and toes their arms are 10% longer they have 5 layers to their skin with a rough callous outer layer for a sort of armor and under that a thick layer of skin that stores a dense layer of fat to absorb shock their bones are twice as dense and 35% thicker than ours their fingers are longer and have an extra joint in their fingers and toes they also have prehensile tails and they don't have teeth their jaw bones poke through their gums giving them a fang-ish appearance they have 3 lungs instead of 2 with the third being only a third the size of the other two this gives them greater stamina than normal humans their legs also have an extra joint acting as a second knee so they can run at a speed of 37 mph and jump higher than us


	6. Chapter 6

in this one the catholic church never oppressed science so humans are at the level of technology they are in 2180 from canon and are at that level in the first contact war


	7. Chapter 7

this idea is actually a crossover of warframe and mass effect where the systems alliance are the people freed by the tenno from the corpus and grineer forces and 10,000 years later they worship the tenno as gods and have a faction similar to the asari justicar's who follow the tenno's rules and laws with there actually being a single tenno left alive after the grand war between the tenno, grineer, corpus, infested, and sentients this war wiped out all of them excluding a single tenno who has everything, and he is the leader of the neo tenno the elite peace keeping faction of the systems alliance who after chasing down and slaughtering an armada of pirates discovered a mass relay he then gathered a vanguard of 3 dreadnoughts 20 cruisers 200 frigates and 5 supply ships that are 2 kilometers long and have no weapons but have shields that are 7 times stronger than a dreadnought's

p.s. everyone in the systems alliance uses mass effect tech excluding the neo tenno and the last tenno who use orokin tech (which is superior to mass effect tech but are dna locked to their owner and will explode with the force of 10 kilos of PETN explosive)


	8. Chapter 8

the protheans built a ship called the Arcadia (captian harlock's ship) after lets say the name of their homeworld as it's never mentioned to fight the reapers using instead of mass effect tech antimatter tech (differences are the skull at the front is a prothean skull that can open it's mouth to reveal a canon capable of doing a one shot to a reaper capital ship) this ship was powered by the first and only intentionally created prothean AI this ship is found by an OC or any character of the writers choice and used for any purpose (note the ship is a heavy cruiser able to hide from every way of detection excluding eyesight but can create a dense black cloud around itself that disrupts any ships sensors)


	9. Chapter 9

in this Au the Quarian people made first contact during the first 70 years as the migrant fleet with a new race of draconic people who stand at 9'5" their bones are 17 times denser than a krogens and 2.3 times thicker, their skin is covered in scales that are as strong as tungsten carbide but are closer to mild steel in terms of how fragile they are, they have claws that can rip furrow's through a dreadnought's hull, they can outdo even a krogen in regeneration they have an even more advanced redundancy than the krogen, their immune system is the strongest of any organism in the galaxy, they live for 2700 years but it takes 10 years from the time they conceive to the time the eggs hatch the mother carries the egg for 10 years and can only carry a single egg at a time and for the first 20 years of life their children have no scales nor are their redundancy systems or immune system fully developed so they are extremely vulnerable for that part of their life, they become sexually mature around the age of 145 and stop being fertile around the age of 1000 but their regeneration becomes 1.35 times faster, their home planet orbits a black hole and red super giant at the same time and is twice the size of earth but only 47% of it's surface is covered in water and is highly volcanic at it's magnetic poles with canyons and massive mountain ranges at it's equator so they can survive any temp between 374 Celsius to -47 Celsius naturally after the quarian people uplift them and alert the council of them the draconic people make an agreement with the quarians the quarians protect their eggs for 35 years in the migrant fleet and in return the migrant fleet is protected inside of their borders by 2 dreadnoughts 35 cruisers and 80 frigates with a single carrier ship that's 1350 meters long and carries 400 fighters and 600 drones


	10. Chapter 10

an omnipotent force watches multiple different dimensions of Mass Effect but grows tired of it being the same with humans either going extinct before they reach mars, beating the Reapers, losing to the Reapers as it's basically the same every time so he takes a dimension of Mass Effect where earth was destroyed during the Inusannon's cycle and from there he moves the Charon relay an additional 350 light years away from earth's ruins then makes a planet 2.3 times bigger than earth that has water covering 65% of it's surface then he creates a new species called the (person who actually writes this can create their own name) to live on this planet called Cradle Prime this species has an armored skin, 4 arms, their muscle density is 165% that of a krogen's, their rib cage is fused giving them a bone plate surrounding their vital organs, their bones are as strong as titanium-vanadium alloy, their skull is 3 times thicker than a turian's and on the inside of their skull is a spongy fatty membrane that cradles the brain protecting it from impact like a cushion, they live for 475 years, they stand at 7'2" for males and 6'11" for females they can regenerate every single part of their body excluding their brain, they have 4 eye's and can see in both infrared and ultraviolet (outer pair can see in ultraviolet and in our spectrum, inner pair can see in infrared and our spectrum), they have no religion they believe in Darwinism, they were traveling space for 37,500 years before the asari but never found the charon relay nor does the mars archives exist, they built something similar to the relay's called gates that can launch a ship a distance of 1500 light years in a minute and have a maximum range of 2750 light years between gates, they also have something called a rifler which can launch an object 3000 light years in a minute with a max range of 7500 light years but organic matter is destroyed by the acceleration so it's used to set of a gate for travel or to launch probes with this tech they conquered 37% of the milky way galaxy, they met and allied with the raloi 130 years before the first contact war when they find their first mass relay, and at the time of the first contact war the turrien fleet discovers the raloi examining the mass relay of shanxie and begin the first contact war the oc race comes near the end to completely destroy the invading fleet just in time for the council ship in charge of ending the war to witness the destruction and report it to the councilors. rest is up to writes will


	11. Chapter 11

in this one human's in the 700's developed rare mutation's in their genome so that curtain individuals would be more than just human, the rare ones would live twice as long as normal humans, their bodies were captain america level, this continued till these rare individuals were the only humans left at the end of the 1420's and after a meteor shower where 13 meteors of pure eezo crashed into earth in the year 1714, this caused a mass extinction event but the few humans left were turned into natural biotics so that in the year 1877 the last non biotic human died and the rest of the timeline continued to canon of the first contact war but the humans numbered at a population of 23.6 billion after a few breeding programs from the mass extinction event (the rest is determined by the writer)


	12. Chapter 12

in this au humans developed into world war 3 causing the extinction of themselves but in their stead elephants rose up as the dominant species, during the prothean era they discovered the elephants and turned them into bipedal anthromorphic forms that stand at 13' tall have thick durable skin and made them all around more durable while making them natural biotics like the asari, and using the bones of human tech and the ruins of the protheans they enter the galactic stage being advanced enough to win the first contact war, with weaker weapons than the turrians but their kinetic barriers are so advanced their frigates can only just barley survive a single shot from a turrian dreadnought's main weapon


	13. Chapter 13

this is a crossover where the world of elder scrolls are here instead of just humans all the races of tamriel are joined together in a single government, with a high council as their leaders, all the races have a seat on the council the races are as follow's Altmer, Argonian, Bosmer, Breton, Dunmer, Imperial, Khajiit, Nords, Orsimer, Readguards, and even Dragons and Daedra and here's a shock but an ancient falmer sanctum was found and they were reintroduced into the world but a disease caused the feral falmer to go extinct, each race has a single leader who has a single vote at the high council , now the Dovahkiin is the thuri of the Dragons and is an ancient Vampire in this fanfic so S/He gets the dragons vote at the high council and is named the High King of Tamriel in times of war so they have a single leader if the dragonborn refuses then the High King Title goes to popular vote


	14. Chapter 14

in this AU the systems Alliance went to mars 87 years ahead of canon and found 500,000 live Protheans in stasis (400,000 soldiers 100,000 scientists) on Mars and forged an Alliance with them with Terra the homeworld of Humans and Mars the new homeworld of the Protheans, the first contact war happens same time as canon (but because of the Protheans they slaughter the turians) and the humans and protheans meet the council at the same time, (thou because of the live protheons on mars they find the protheans on Eden Prime 1.25 years before the start of ME2 so they find Javik along with between 5-10 thousand additional Protheans


	15. Chapter 15

In this au of mass effect the Humans went to mars in the year 2047 and discovered the blueprints for Particle Rifles, kinetic barriers that were better than the ones from ME3, and FTL that matches the Reapers. And in the year 2071 they find a Prothean shipyard in the keiser belt with 4 complete ships and 16 incomplete ships the complete ones are, A Ragnarok class warship that's a 5 kilometers long 2 kilometers wide and 1300 meters tall ship, with 3 main kinetic guns and a pair of particle cannons and a back up kinetic barrier that's weaker than the main one, 2 heavy cruiser's that's 700 meters long 300 meters wide and 250 meters tall with a pair of dual kinetic secondary canons and a main particle cannon, and the last finished ship is a mobile fortress it's 350 meters long 120 meters wide and 100 meters tall it has 3 back up kinetic shields and it's hull is 30 meters thick, the incomplete ships are 2 Ragnarok's, 10 heavy Cruisers, and 4 Mobile fortress's these are used to build up the new human fleet, and during the first contact war they have 3 war fleets with the home defense fleet the biggest with 3 Ragnarok's 10 Dreadnoughts 60 Heavy cruisers 140 light cruisers and 1000 frigates the other 2 fleets have half this number with the fleet flagship being the single Ragnarok in each one, and 5 patrol fleets of 3 dreadnoughts 20 heavy cruisers 40 light cruisers and 120 frigates, with the standard non sol system defense fleet being 1 heavy cruiser 5 light cruisers and 50 frigates, the mobile fortresses are used in diplomatic missions and in transporting most VIP's in the systems alliance.


	16. Chapter 16

in this AU 5 years after the discovery of the mars archives humans discover the Blueprints for a Molecular Forge, which turns waste material like junk and turns it into usable material by reforging the arrangement of molecules for instance it can turn a metric ton of wood and turn it into uranium or tungsten or even Eezo but the mass of the product created is decreased as different molecules are split to help generate the fusion of atoms, and by building a 2 kilometer by 1 kilometer version can turn several iron asteroids or meteors into the hull of a ship


	17. Chapter 17

The meteor that killed the dinosaurs was made entirely of element zero, making humans naturally power biotics, their biotics are so potent the weaker human's biotics are as strong as Javik, with the upper ones as strong as Jack, and the millenniums of biotic use have gifted them with incredible control


	18. Chapter 18

The meteor that killed the dinosaurs missed, and when the Protheans found earth and saw how dangerous it is they decided to study it further and when the Reapers came they agreed to make a new race who would destroy the reapers if they lost their war they built this races genome from the ground up over the course of 120 years and they implanted a computer that housed their medical and military blueprints to slingshot this new races tech to hundreds of years ahead so they can destroy the reapers this race has 4 arms legs eye's and 4 fingers, they have a natural carbon fiber weave in their skin muscles and bones, with their chest protected by a thick bone plate completely surrounding their chest cavity, this means they can stop a turrian shotgun at point blank range with minimal damage done to them, they also have regeneration equal to a vorcha's, with a backup heart, kidney, and liver, both male and female members stand at 225 centimeters tall, they can live for just over 800 years, they reach mars centuries ahead of what the humans would have and meet the batarians before they join the council this results in a 7 year war with the batarians taking heavy losses, and a century later by using the councils own laws against them they have the Krogen and Quarians become their client races this gives the quarians the right to have colonies and the krogen birth rates do go up.


	19. Chapter 19

In this Au of mass effect the star of Sol system goes supernova and destroy's the Sol System but the Protheans take over a million members of the Human species and send them to a new planet in a new system that has double earths gravity and half as much ocean is it, this leads to humans growing to stand at 7'2" for males and 6'11" for females they have denser bones and their history is completely different, they emerge into the galactic playing field as a unified race with at least a third of their population in their military as they find Inusannon ruins that leads to them being more advanced in medical tech than military tech than they were in canon but they also find a secret Prothean lab on a large asteroid that gives them powerful kinetic barriers and V.I. tech, their lack of powerful military tech is curved by their physical capabilities


	20. Chapter 20

In this Au of mass effect humans didn't have Eezo anywhere within 5 lightyears of Earth and their development happens an extra thousand years before canon so they have developed incredible medical tech to the point that humans can live practically forever unless they are killed, and they have barrier tech that's second to none, however the trade off is their offensive tech is severely lacking and is actually behind what it was in canon, and they didn't have the first contact war with the turians but instead with the Batarians, because their offensive tech is so behind in development they can't compete with ship to ship combat but their defensive tech lets them hold out long enough to retreat, and on planetside till they get help.


	21. Chapter 21

When the Protheans found earth and humans they did some genetic experimentation and gave humans 4 eyes, the upper eye's can see infrared light the lower eye's have perfect night vision, they increased the human life span so after a human reaches age 22 their aging is slowed to half so they can live twice as long, humans also use heavy genetic and tech augmentation in their elite soldiers, humans also found a few dozen Prothean Pistol's that had an 6" omni blade attached to it as a bayonet, the humans took this into account so all their Fire arms have an omni blade bayonet


End file.
